Top Model Britain (cycle 6)
Top Model Britain, Cycle 6 was the sixth official season of Top Model Britain. Castings were held in the cities of London, Cardiff, Edinburgh, Dublin and Derry. Requirements for applicants were to be between the ages of 18-23, and at least 5 foot 7 inches (170 cm). The season premiered on 4 April 2019. For her fourth consecutive season as head judge, Nina Nestorovski returned to the panel. Fashion blogger, Dana Watkins, and Welsh model Olivia Richardson returned as well. While all three judges returned for the sixth season, new judge, Alexander Walsh, who is a well-known English fashion designer and former male model joined the judging panel. This season consisted of 12 episodes, and 14 contestants from all around the UK. This season did not feature immunity challenges, but it did feature bottom fours for the first half of the competition. The four worst performers were critiqued more closely and after the judges' evaluations, one of the bottom four performers would be eliminated. The prizes for this cycle included a modeling contract with Models 1, a cover and spread in Cosmopolitan magazine, and campaigns with Rimmel London, Lola Make Up, and Missguided. The winner of this season was 18 year-old Erin Lindberg from Peterborough, England. Episode summaries Episode 1 * Eliminated: '''Anna Neel, Angel Williams, Christina Watson, Daisy Hampton-Sanders, Laura Hart, Yana Petrova '''Episode 2 * Photo of the Week: '''Sasha Henderson * '''Bottom four: '''Hazel Battley, Meghan Burns, Mia Kovalenko & Victoria Stewart * '''Eliminated: '''Victoria Stewart '''Episode 3 * Photo of the Week: '''Mia Kovalenko * '''Bottom four: '''Anastasia Stephenson, Danielle Thompson, Holly Bizjak-Kastelic & Olivia Kennedy * '''Eliminated: '''Danielle Thompson '''Episode 4 * Photo of the Week: '''Sophia Clarke * '''Bottom four: '''Hazel Battley, Imogen Moss, Morgan Okonkwo & Sasha Henderson * '''Eliminated: '''Imogen Moss '''Episode 5 * Photo of the Week: '''Sophia Clarke * '''Bottom four: '''Holly Bizjak-Kastelic, Meghan Burns, Mia Kovalenko & Olivia Kennedy * '''Eliminated: '''Olivia Kennedy '''Episode 6 * Photo of the Week: '''Hazel Battley * '''Bottom four: '''Erin Lindberg, Holly Bizjak-Kastelic, Mia Kovalenko & Morgan Okonkwo * '''Eliminated: '''Morgan Okonkwo '''Episode 7 * Photo of the Week: '''Erin Lindberg * '''Bottom four: '''Alix Bertrand, Anastasia Stephenson, Hazel Battley & Holly Bizjak-Kastelic * '''Eliminated: '''Hazel Battley & Holly Bizjak-Kastelic '''Episode 8 * Photo of the Week: '''Sophia Clarke * '''Bottom three: '''Alix Bertrand, Erin Lindberg & Meghan Burns * '''Eliminated: '''Alix Bertrand '''Episode 9 * Photo of the Week: '''Mia Kovalenko * '''Bottom three: '''Erin Lindberg, Meghan Burns & Sophia Clarke * '''Eliminated: '''Meghan Burns '''Episode 10 * Photo of the Week: '''Erin Lindberg * '''Bottom two: '''Mia Kovalenko & Sasha Henderson * '''Eliminated: '''Mia Kovalenko '''Episode 11 * Photo of the Week: '''Anastasia Stephenson * '''Bottom two: '''Sasha Henderson & Sophia Clarke * '''Eliminated: '''Sasha Henderson '''Episode 12 * Final three: '''Anastasia Stephenson, Erin Lindberg & Sophia Clarke * '''Runners-up: '''Anastasia Stephenson & Sophia Clarke * '''Top Model Britain: '''Erin Lindberg Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was in the bottom, and in danger of elimination. : The contestant was eliminated. Contestant progress Notes